Michael Dillon (Earth-1082)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1082 | BaseOfOperations = Moon, Earth-449 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = None | Eyes2 = (formerly brown) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = No corporeal body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal, inventor, entrepreneur | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Costa; David Baldeón | First = Web Warriors Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Mike Dillon was a famous inventor and entrepreneur who used his electricity-generating abilities to develop electric cars and space-craft. One day he was approached by Max Dillon, his counterpart from Earth-449. Max showed Mike the technology he helped create to travel to alternate universes, and Mike used it to map the Web of Life and Destiny. Using different Otto Octavius from alternate realities for research purposes, the two Dillons started assembling an army of Electros, and Mike became their leader. Mike later moved his operations to the Moon of Max's own reality, and using the stolen Kree technology which created the Supreme Intelligence from an alternate reality, as well as his collective of Doctors Octopi, Mike became the foundational personality of the hive-mind know as the Battery, a sentient electric charge. The Battery was confronted by the Spider-Woman of Earth-65, who had been kidnapped by the Electros, but had convinced Earth-449's Electro to help her get to their leader. Spider-Woman was caught off guard by Mike Dillon's unexpected disembodied appearance, and she was forced to retreat from Earth-449 with its Electro. After taking down the Electros' navigation system with the help of a rogue member of the army of Doctor Octopi used as an intelligence gathering unit, Spider-Woman teleported back to Earth-449 to erase the Battery's mind using a tele-consciousness rig stolen from the Doctor Octopi's base on Earth-112255. The plan failed when the rogue Octopus was knocked down by one of the Electros guarding the Battery, so as an alternative to neutralizing the Battery, Spider-Woman had it teleported to a Faraday cage her teammates the Web-Warriors had built in Earth-803 to contain the army of Electros. The Electro army remained trapped withing the cage for several days. However, they were freed as a consequence of an earthquake caused when the Master Weaver reconnected Earth-803 to the Web of Life and Destiny. The Electros' lack of efficiency due to undernourishment was compensated by their numbers, forcing the Warriors of the Great Web to assemble reinforcements from different realities. The battle against the Electros and the Spider-People was a close match until the Battery got hold of the Arachno-Fighter of a Spider-Man, a virtually indestructible robot. In order to stop the Electros, Ben Parker sacrificed himself and had his mind absorbed into the collective of the Battery using the previously-stolen tele-consciousness rig. The presence of Ben's conscience drastically altered the Battery's personality, and demanded their fellow Electros to stop fighting. The electrical capacity of the Electros army was subsequently unleashed across the Web of Life and Destiny to save it from destruction. Once the dust settled, the Battery promised to disperse the Electro-Verse and send its members back to their respective realities. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Max Dillon of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Max Dillon of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dillon Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers